Innocent's first kiss
by Lady Rouge the Elf
Summary: One night Rin can't help but to start falling for the handsome Demon Lord asleep by the tree next to her, and silently wonders what it would be like to kiss him...SesshomaruxRin ONESHOT


A/N: Wow…haven't uploaded anything in over a year! I swear writer's block should be a disease. Anyways, I've been getting into an Inuyasha kick for awhile now and was inspired by a picture I found to write this oneshot. Please be nice as this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction ever, and I don' have the characters down 100 percent yet~

"Sesshomaru-sama, when I grow up I'm going to marry you" Rin said with a giggle as she looked up at him from her seat in his lap.

"_In order to marry someone, you must be in love with them first" Sesshomaru said, placing a hand softly on the child's head._

"_But…I do love you!" her eyes lit up as she looked at him "I love you like I love my mommy and daddy"_

"_Rin, that is a different kind of love; the love you have for your family is different then the love you will have for your future husband. When you are older and meet a nice young man you wish to spend the rest of your life with, you will understand"_

"_But…I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else; I know I'll feel the same way when I'm older too!"_

"_We shall see when you are older"_

Sixteen years had passed since that conversation between Rin and Sesshomaru, but every now and then on nights like these when Rin had time to herself she often found her mind wandering back to that night.

Her gaze flicked over to where Sesshomaru sat against a tree fast asleep, and felt the familiar pang in her chest that always crept up after she started to think about him for an extended period of time.

Rin quietly stood and walked over to the demon and sat down in front of him, her eyes focused on his god-like face the entire time. Her heart seemed to race the closer she got to him, and didn't realize just how close she got until a few strands of her hair fell off her shoulder and landed against his cheek, causing him to breathe deeply.

"Rin, what are you doing?" His eyes remained closed until he finished his sentence, his gaze instantly locking with hers the moment they opened.

"I was…just thinking"

"So close to my face?" Rin blushed and sat back, her gaze drifting away from his for a moment.

"I'm sorry. My thoughts were drifting back to the night again, and I wanted to make it stop" Her gaze went back to his, a new wave of confidence on her face as he looked at her.

"And just what is it that you were going to make it stop?"

"I wanted to see if this feeling in my chest would get worse or go away if I got closer to you"

"And, just what were the results of that?" He whispered softly, leaning a bit closer to her. Rin swallowed hard, feeling her heart begin to race faster at his action.

"Well...it really didn't stop…"

"Perhaps if you were to get just a bit closer…? What do you think would happen?" A blush began to form on the teen's face as her gaze met his once more.

"I…I dunno. Maybe…"

"Maybe you should try?" The smile on his face made her heart melt, and she couldn't help but to smile back.

"If…that's ok with you, Lord Sesshomaru" He nodded and kept his gaze on her, awaiting for her to gain the courage she needed in order to move closer to him. There was a few minutes of silence as Rin stared at the ground, after which Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Pretend as though I am asleep, and that should make things easier" Rin smiled, thankful for the Demon's idea and waited a few more minutes until she slowly began to lean forward; all the way her heart began to race faster.

For the first time in the sixteen years she had been traveling with him, Rin finally got to be as close as she had always wanted to the Demon Lord, her smile softening considerably as her eyes flicked over his body and took in every detail of him.

Slowly then Rin began to lean in closer to him once more, nuzzling into his forehead with hers as she let a hand slowly slip up to his check and caressed it softly, gaining a smile from him. After a moment, Rin noticed that the quickened pace of her heart was beginning to slow as she brought her face closer to his, finally pressing her lips to his in as soft of a kiss as she could muster.

Once she pulled away from him, she closed her eyes and felt her heart melt back into its regular rhythm. She smiled softly and went to open her mouth, suddenly feeling Sesshomaru's hand on her cheek as he caressed it back. Her eyes quickly opened again, flicking over his face and saw for the first time, a true genuine smile from the demon.

"How is your heart now, my dear Rin?" His voice came out softer then she had ever heard it before; the smile still present on his face.

"It's back to normal, thank you" she placed her hand over his, returning the smile he gave her. "Lord Sesshomaru…that…that was my first kiss…" She said a soft blush.

"It was?"

"Yeah…I hope you don't think me childish that I've never been kissed until now" she chuckled softly, feeling Sesshomaru lean his head down to hers once more.

"I don't think it childish it all; in fact…" he leaned his head closer to her still, his lips just barely pressing against hers "that was my first too" he said with a quick smile before he kissed her once more.


End file.
